Dark Apprentince: Jedi Assassinator
by idisunsun
Summary: Early series of Qui-Gon and Obi-Won, and a burden from the past.


DARK APPRENTICE:  
  
JEDI ASSASINATOR FROM THE PAST  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the dark room of the Jedi academy, known here in the Jedi valley, lay the young padawan or apprentice of the force, Obi-Wan Kenobi. His master, Qui-Gon, had trained him for only 5 years, and already made a great relationship already.  
  
Before, when Obi-Wan was about 6 or 7 (he's 13 now) he was trained at the temple, with other padawans, without masters yet. Yoda treated him well, with the few years with Obi-Wan, helping him all he can.  
  
Obi-Wan had a round cut, with little hair, ad wore clothes of a small whitish robe-shirt, with dark boots and the same color of his shirts, pants.  
  
Obi-Wan was in his small, uncomfortable-looking, floating bed, in the deep areas of Corusant. He was shaking, having some trouble sleeping. He was in a dark sleep...  
  
A dark man in a black robe was in a hood, with white, pale hand, with a small rifle blaster.  
  
He was seeking the Jedi, on the black, blue platform, ready to ride an air taxi. The Jedi was also hooded, in brown. He looked like a familiar figure. Noro Zach was the name. Noro was a great Jedi at the temple. He served the Galactic Republic for a long time already.  
  
The dark man, looked like the grim reaper. He shot, the Jedi looked at him, getting his lightsaber, but shot and hit. The dark hood flipped, and saw the most horrible face. He was like a big prune, with dark red eyes, and a deformed nose, he grinned, the most ugly.  
  
The dark face was faced at him. Obi-Wan felt like a ghost, as the dark face got his lightsaber, and slashed him. For a split moment, Obi-Wan saw only white...  
  
"AH!!!" Obi-Wan yelled. He was looking around the room, thinking, as he realized it was a dream, a vision. Was it true? No. Impossible.  
  
He sighed deeply, as he got up and scratched his head, his hair awful stiff.   
  
He shook deeply.  
  
He went outside, to practice, even though it was awful early. By now, he memorized the whole area.  
  
There were no numbers on the doors. So he memorized by pace.  
  
He went and bumped someone in the dark area, with no lights at all. The place was dark.  
  
Obi-Wan, cautiously gripped his lightsaber, and pushed the activation switch.  
  
He was on the floor, as he got up; looking in the light of his saber, saw his master.  
  
"M-my apologies master," Obi-Wan greeted nervously, as he bowed down to Qui-Gon.  
  
"That's all right padawan," He answered quickly, raising a hand in the air, a signal to halt with his words. "Can't sleep can you?" Qui-Gon said, smiling. Qui-Gon was a man about 35 or so. Obi-Wan really didn't know how old he was, but despite his small beard, and long hair, he never thought of Qui-Gon as an old man. Qui-Gon was like a father to him.   
  
"Yes master," Obi-Wan said, feeling awful embarrassed, in front of his master!  
  
"I wasn't going to tell you this padawan, we were summoned by the Jedi council, and we shall take an airtaxi, to get to the temple, alright?" Qui-Gon said, smiling at his young apprentice. Obi-Wan nodded gratefully in reply, as he turned his lightsaber off.  
  
"Now, would you watch after Lana? She is in the training room; I was watching her, until now. I gotta clean some files in the storeroom. I can trust you with the young Jedi." Qui-Gon said, walking past him. Obi-Wan felt responsible and headed straight for the training room.   
  
Lana was a Keganian, but still looked like human. She was in the room, slashing her double-lightsaber.  
  
The double-sided lightsaber was for young training Jedis, not as young as Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could remember well, how Lana came to be a young padawan. Yoda was still training her, until she would be chosen as a padawan from a Jedi knight.  
  
In the deep planet of Kegan, where visitors were not welcome, and detention was permanent, all served the General Good.  
  
When O-Tana and V-Tarz had allowed the best for their child, was given to Qui-Gon, earlier giving news to have a force-sensetive child. Qui-Gon worked with Adi Gallia, a former Jedi counselor and her apprentice of the force, Siri. Obi-Wan and Siri were rivals, with Siri two years behind Obi-Wan, but still as skilled as himself. They took the same classes. Adi had chosen her, for her great promise to fight and be the best she can. Obi-Wan and Siri had grown better relations with each other, after working together in the mission.  
  
Obi-Wan felt exhausted, with his lightsaber back into his utility belt, he walked towards the training room.  
  
He arrived, with the little kid, slashing the dummy, and turning and doing fancy moves, and fell down.   
  
"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan said in a kind voice, giving a hand. He felt like Qui-Gon, with the little kid as himself.  
  
"Aw..." The little kid said with a mad-cute-puppy-dog face, with bloated cheeks.   
  
Lana had a small wristband, with a clean white robe. She had a utility belt, with nothing. It was a waistband kind of thing.  
  
Lana got up and mad a scary face. Obi-Wan gave a small laugh, with Lana laughing, cute. Obi-Wan liked Lana, with her cuteness and her great potential to be a Jedi knight. Obi-Wan had the same goal, to be a great Jedi knight like his master.  
  
Lana was gripping her saber, slashing a droid. Lana was used to fighting guild droids. They were easy. They were like probe droids, without the probe effect.  
  
Obi-Wan remembered how he fought guild droids before. He was fighting pit droids or battle droids, with blindfolds!  
  
Lana had a double-yellow lightsaber. Obi-Wan too. He had a double, which was not an official lightsaber.   
  
Lana was tired. She sighed deeply, as she said softly, "Good night Obi-Pon," "Er, that¡¯s Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan corrected, as he grinned. He sat down, and clicked a few buttons, making the probe droids go back inside the small pit. Automatically, an eight-armed, brown droid went in, one arm cleaning, another sweeping, and the third arm holding a small tray to put the bits of metal on it.  
  
Another droid went in, as the other one walked into the darkness of the room.  
  
This droid was a protocol droid. It was silver, with the likeness of a man, and deep mechanical eyes. It had some wires and bits of rusted parts. Obi-Wan was fond of these droids. They were usually bought as translators to the far away people.   
  
"Hello, I am RV-14, protocol droid of the temple and work for the Galactic Republic, droid from 78-put. How may I be of service?" The droid said in a good, human-like voice.   
  
"Erm, maybe some water?" Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow, as the droid immediately gave a tray of metal cups. Obi-Wan took one and swallowed all the cold water.  
  
"Thank you, err RF-41," "That is RV-14, and thank you," The droid replied.   
  
"And thank you Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan immediately recognized the voice and turned back in his seat. It was Qui-Gon. "That's alright Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said. It seemed that Qui-Gon just appeared from the deep darkness of the outer-rim of the training room.  
  
"You may return. We have a great mission tomorrow," Qui-Gon said, smiling. "But how will I fight without full training?" "I believe by now, you are ready," Qui-Gon answered.   
  
"We will fight it together padawan," 


End file.
